<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359196">Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi gets knocked out of bed, but he can't stay mad at the one who did it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Writing another short amasai fic at 3 AM? More likely than you think.</p><p>If there's any mistakes I apologize, i'm tired vjshdhsjh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shuichi was having a very pleasant dream, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprising</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Usually if he dreamt, that meant nightmares from anxiety, or things he couldn't stop worrying about. But this time, it was something sweet. Rantaro was there, and the two were on a date. Rantaro had started to lean in, mere centimeters away from Shuichi's lips-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BAM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi's dream was cut short. Immediately jolting awake when he temporarily felt the wind being knocked out of him. Instead of waking to a comfortable bed, he was on a hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I..?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before he was able to finish that thought, the culprit himself rolled over. Tugging the entire comforter along with him as he turned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rantaro must've shoved me out of bed..</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi promptly stood, folding his arms in a pout as he was reminded of the wonderful dream he was having, and how being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rudely </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushed out of bed had ruined it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rantaro.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rantarrooo…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Rantaro!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro sat upright, rubbing his tired eyes and turning his head to Shuichi, confused. The detective still had his arms crossed, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you awake..? It's-" Rantaro squinted at the clock. "..Four AM."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoved me out of bed!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha- I did?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro frowned for a moment, glancing down at how the comforter was bunched up around him. "..Oh. M'sorry, baby." Rantaro freed himself from the blanket cocoon and situated the comforter back where it had been beforehand. "Come back to bed and i'll give you kisses to make up for it, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's all it took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi immediately came crawling back to the adventurers side, ducking under the covers. Rantaro chuckled softly, leaning in to give the detective the kisses he had promised. Leaving one on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and of course, one on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi hummed contentedly, and Rantaro laid down beside him, bringing his boyfriend close to his chest. "Forgive me now?" Rantaro hummed, gently threading his fingers through Shuichi's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm… night.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro planted another soft kiss to the detectives forehead before melting into the embrace. "Goodnight, love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>